Cats, Ninja's and Gods oh my!
by Narlithe
Summary: While reading the new chapters of her favorite manga, Naruto, a girl gets sucked into the war between Madara and the allied forces. Unknowingly for her, someone has hitched a ride in her mind to get in on some.. mischief. Characters will be a bit OOC. Read, enjoy and review if I should continue! This may possibly be a crossover later on. See if you can guess why?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my second story! I have been a member of fanfiction for a very long time and have finally decided that I might as well publish something! Please critique, flame, love or whatever else you wish! I want this to be a enjoyable experience for anyone reading! So if no one likes it, I wont continue lol As of right now this will be a one shot. We will see where it goes!

Anyways! I do not own Naruto! Only my OC Suzuna! Enjoy!

* * *

_**The War**_

"I have nothing to say to you. Just die, bound by this reality..." Obito drawls. "Katon.. Bakuduu Ranbu!"

Naruto yells in a panic, "Kakashi!"

"The kyuubi's tails..?!" Obito says to himself.

The witnessing ninja's gasp in shock.

Guy stutters out, "What is this!?.."

Questioning glances from the other shinobi towards a smoky spot near Obito, all wondering who this new addition might be.

Obito, looking to his left sighs knowingly. '...What a flashy entrance..'

The figure in the smoke finally emerges. "You seem to be having fun here. Obito."

Kakashi whispers to himself, "That is.."

Naruto, fuming at the sudden appearance, which can only mean the worst for his friends and allies. 'No! This could mean..' "Why..!? Why is the Madara that was there here!?"

Madara, glancing beside him, "He's a kagebunshin too. Where's the original? Obito."

Coming to his senses, the 8 tails shudders, "Hey! Naruto! Does it mean that.."

Eyes going wide with realization, Naruto screams at Madara franticly "What happened to the others!?"

B looks down sadly, "Brother.." in his mind knowing the likely outcome.

Madara chuckles, "You mean there?" looking down at Naruto with a calm smirk.

Shaking with rage, Naruto spits out, "I asked you what happened!"

Smirking evilly, Madara fuels Naruto's rage, "Who knows. They're probably... Not OK."

* * *

Back at the earlier battlefield, the 5 kage's who had fought Madara with all they had, lay lifeless and bloody. Miraculously, Tsunade still being conscious calls her slug summon.

Katsuyu, appearing in a cloud of smoke looks on to her master with worry. 'She will be fine.. She has to be fine!'

"I need to ask you something.."

"Yes! I'll stick your body back together and.."

"No.. You can think about my body.. later.. Now you have to.. Take the Kage.. to where I am.. I can.. Still save them.."

* * *

Thinking to himself, 'Before I could use the seals chain...' "You can have it. It's yours after all." Throwing back his old weapon that Obito has being using in his time as 'Tobi' in the Akatsuki.

"... Hn..!" Madara nods.

Appearing out of thin air seemingly, a dark haired girl lands in font of Madara and Obito unceremoniously on her butt. "OOF!"

The other shinobi stare at her in shock. Naruto, forgetting his earlier rage, "Who.. Who is this now!?"

'An ally of theirs..!?' Kakashi thinks to himself, weighing the options to this new situation.

"Wha.. Where am I..?" Confusion clearly written on her face. Rubbing her eyes, groaning in pain.

Madara looks expectantly at Obito, "...Obito. Is she one of yours?"

Obito pauses, "..No."

Turning around, the mystery girl screeches, "What is going on- OH MY GOD MADARA?! What.. Obito?!" turns around again "NARUTO!? What the hell?!" 'How did I get here?! I was re reading the manga at the scene where..

..oh.'

"Who are you.. How do you know my name?" Eyeing her up and down, wondering about her strange clothes.. Madara blinks.

"Oh my god-.. umm..!" 'But how did I get here?!' "Umm.."

He blinks again, "..."

"Umm uhh.. I'm not from here.." The girl blushes under his gaze.

"What do you mean not from here..? Who are you!" Naruto yells. 'And how did she just appear out of thin air like that?!'

The girl looks down at the shinobi gathered around Naruto, Kakashi and Guy, panicking. "Just.. umm.. Hold on a second!" Sighing, she looks down at her bare feet contemplating how she should respond. Sitting there in front of the two most powerful shinobi in existence, in her pajamas. 'Will they even understand what I'm talking about? This must be a dream. Yes! A dream! That's all this is. Hahahaha I will wake up from this and never remember anyways! Ok, I got nothing to lose so here goes..?' "I'm from another world.. And I don't know how I got here! But uh.. My name is.." 'What should I say..?' "Suzuna..?" 'Yeah that will work!'

Madara smirks down at the girl "You are unsure?"

Obito sighs, "..." 'Were wasting time, this is useless. Why don't we just kill her and get on with ending everyone's pathetic lives?'

'What's this horrible feeling.. Like someone wants me dead..? Oh well!'

"Well my real name is probably odd for all of you so we will go with this one!" smiling nervously, she kneels before Madara. "Madara-sama.."

Looking down at the strange girl in mild interest, he resists the urge to chuckle.

Looking up nervously, "I will explain.. I am from another world. From a place called America. And you all are in a.. story of sorts. Someone from my world made your entire world up. Have any of you heard of a thing called a manga?" 'Well this is probably a long shot..'

Naruto pipes up, "Yes we have those.. What do you mean were all made up?" 'This must be a joke! Did I get hit in the head..?'

"You mean to tell us we are made up characters in some book..?! "Kakashi yells. "That's ridiculous. You had us going there for a minuet!" 'Hahaha.. What! This is no time to be laughing! Man she's cute.. UGH stop brain!'

"What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi.. You're making funny faces! OH I see! You are exorcising your facial muscles to remain youthful!" Guy shouts with pure glee on his face, striking a familiar and.. scary pose.

"Huh? Oh sure, whatever you say.." 'Idiot..'

"Let us have a friendly competition, Kakashi! Who can make the most funny faces in 2 minuets time! FOR YOUTH!" Guy, sticking his tongue out, rolling his eyes around in circles and flapping his nose with his hand. "Uwwaahahwaa.."

"Someone.. Please stab me in the eyes." Kakashi groans, shaking his head.

"This is ridiculous.." "Am I dreaming..?" "Why are we even listening to this chick?! She is obviously crazy.." "I bet this is just an illusion set up by this Madara guy!" Someone sneezes, "ACHOO. Ughh.. Anyone have a tissue?"

"Well.. Yes!" Suzuna laughs nervously "Heh heh.. uhh.. So basically.. I know everything about all of you, and some things that have yet to happen. I have seen this entire war and everything before it. Madara-sama, I know all about the Uchiha and the Senju.. Naruto, I know everything that has happened between you and team 7.. And Sasuke.

Naruto whips his head up, "What?! Do you know where he is?!"

Kakashi looks on, shocked. 'How could she possibly know anything.. Hmm..'

"Yes I do know where he is right now actually!" Smiling down at him. If only she could just stop this entire war thing. If only she could find Sasuke for him right this instant and slap him silly for leaving his best friend and brother behind over some useless conquest for revenge. And now Itachi is dead, and for nothing! 'I have to stop him from attacking Konoha! Hopefully The previous Hokage's will talk some sense into him..'

Madara brings her back, "...You seem to have an allegiance towards me?"

Startled, she looks up at him, eyes twinkling. "Oh yes! Where I'm from, you and the rest of Akatsuki have a huge fan following!" -Quiet fan girl giggling..-

Naruto screeches out in disbelief, "WHAT!?"

"Sorry Naruto..!" Sweat drops. 'HAHA I just sweat dropped! Wahaha being an anime character is so cool!'

Obito, finally having enough, "Enough of this! Are you useful for anything? If not.." He glares menacingly.

Startled from her googly eyes, "Oh um.. I'm not sure! Like I said, where I'm from you are all made up characters.. Everyone like me.. Well we don't have any ninja's there." 'Uh oh..'

Madara throws a kunai at her head.

Subconsciously, whipping around and grabbing the kunai before it can slip into her skull, gasping in surprise. 'OH GOD'

The crowd begins whispering again. "She's a ninja?!" "I'm so confused.."

Smirking, "It seems you have gained some power coming here. I wonder what else you can do." Roughly grabbing Suzuna by the arm, "Obito I will leave them to you, for a while longer."

Blushing bright red, Suzuna stammers out, "O-Ok..!"

And they vanish.

Naruto, Kakashi both blinking in confusion, "Where did they go?!"

* * *

Somewhere else.

For the second time in the past 30 minuets, Suzuna falls down again. "Oww.."

Walking back and forth in front the girl, Madara whispers, "Tell me, Suzuna, what all do you know?" 'How can she know anything about my past..? Oh god does she know about that time when I tripped over that rock and flew lips first into Hashi..' His eyes shifting back and forth, blushing. 'Please no please no..!'

"Well the manga hasn't gotten to far from where we are right this moment. So I'm sorry to say I can't tell you if you win or not, yet. But I do know a bit of useful information for you!" Nodding confidently to herself. "But I have a question.. Why are you all doing this? If you want peace, all you had to do was complete that eternal mangekyo thing you were doing earlier. Then you could have just taken control of all the strong ninja's that you killed off or are about to. Although, having them all under your complete control wouldn't be very fun.. You would never have a challenge." She looks off to the side.

Madara stops for a moment. "Obito seems to have a grudge against humanity." He begins to pace again. 'Maybe she hasn't seen it.. Ohh good..' Sighing in relief.

"Well I guess that settles that.." Looking to the side, frowning at her new train of though. "I know the two of you have a.. interesting relationship, being allies but not really liking each other. Couldn't you just tell him what's what? Show him who's boss around here!" She pumps her fist. 'Yeah!'

Madara grins down at her. "But the way things are panning out, is much more interesting. Enough small talk. You will assist me in the annihilation of the allied forces." He stares at her. 'What will you do..'

"Well me catching that kunai earlier may have been a fluke.." 'No I don't think so.. There's no way I would have been able to do that..!' Eyes going wide with worry, "I don't know if I have any jutsu ability!" 'I'm dead meat. Maybe I can charm him into letting me live..'

He ponders to himself for a moment. Looking up at her, "I can see that you have chakra. Close your eyes and imagine a jutsu."

"Ok I will try!" She closes her eyes. "..." 'Ehh I have chakra? Awesome! Ok ok I need to concentrate..

...

...

..Nothing. Oh noo..'

Madara grabs her head roughly, getting impatient. "Never mind, open your eyes and don't blink."

Startled, she opens her eyes. "Oh I see! You are going to use your sharingan to draw out my abilities!"

He smirks down at her. 'She's quick.. Let's see..'

'His eyes are so amazing-' Slumps forward.

* * *

Inside the Tsukuyomi.

Looking at the inside of her mind, Madara is surprised to see that everything glows an eerie blue and white, and there are cats everywhere. Shaking his head. "..Strange." There is a huge gate locked with a very large padlock. "There." He forms a series of hand signs. "Release!" The padlock explodes apart easily and the gates swing open revealing a huge burst of light. 'Well that was easy.' A giant blue and white glowing snow leopard slowly stalks forward.

The big cat curiously tilts its head to the side. "And who might you be?"

"Uchiha Madara. You are this girl's guardian..?"

"I am a lot of things." The mysterious cat smirks.

Madara looks at the cat, confused. 'Is it possible for a cat to smirk..? How.. Interesting.' "You are not a normal animal guardian. Who are you?"

Maniacal laughter fills the odd room. "Oh but this is fun! Why don't you guess? Oh but I'm sure you have never heard of me." The cat begins to circle around Madara, chuckling.

"I grow tired of this useless drivel. Release her dormant abilities and I may just leave you with your life, cat."

The cat stops for a moment. "I do not threaten." And he vanishes.

"...Wha-"

After a blast of blinding light, he jolts out of her mind.

* * *

Suzuna slowly comes back to the present. "M-Madara-sama? Did it work?"

Flinching, he says, "If you glowing blue is of any indication, then yes."

Looking down at herself, "I feel, like I can do anything." She looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Let us test your new abilities." He grins. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

'..What?! OH GOD?' "Uhh..! Suiton: Suihachi!" 'What is this?! I don't even..' Jets of water spew out of her hands to counter the great fireball. The fire however proves to be to much and she dodges out of the way at the last second. Gasping in shock. "Madara-sama!" Pouting at her near death experience. 'So mean!'

Smirking, he informs her, "Your eyes, they are glowing like mine, only blue. I wonder.." Pausing for a moment. 'Sure why not.' "Copy what I do." He then dishes out hand signs at a impossible speed, using a multitude of flashy jutsu's.

'Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Ok lets see..' "Ok! I got this!.. Heh heh.. Oh boy.." Concentrating, she begins the hand signs slowly before becoming more confident, gaining speed. "I'm doing it I'm doing it!" Jumping for joy. "Yay!" She yells, laughing and smiling while jumping up and down..

Smirking, Madara lays a hand on her shoulder, stopping her celebration. "Quick indeed.. You will join me."

With a bright smile, beaming up at him, she says, "Yes, Madara-sama!"

* * *

So.. What did you think? :D


	2. Chapter 2

I updated! I don't own anything at all ever!

* * *

The huge glowing white and blue leopard was pacing around the newly blown apart gate inside his host's head. The surrounding expanse of her mind was glowing brighter due to her unlocked powers. Courtesy of him of course. She wouldn't have this new found ability if it were not for his sudden interest in the girl. And he could take it all away too, if he wanted.

Growing tired of his disguise, he changed back to his normal, ridiculously good looking self. Dressed in his full armor, his beautifully crafted green and black leather, plated gold on his shoulders and forearms. His long flowing green cloak, secured tightly to his shoulders. And of course the ever noticeable golden helmet, with two menacing horns attached to the top, curling behind him. He no longer had his glowing blue tesseract staff that he once used to lay waste to the city of New York. No matter, he didn't need it.

"So they mean to rule this world do they? No.. They need a true king to rule over these pathetic mortals. They will kneel before me, this new world, their true and rightful king!" Deciding to try his hand at ruling the world once more. Third times the charm right?

Thinking back to his time on earth, and his failed attempt at ruling that world, due to the Avengers. He smirked at the memory of his last moments on earth. Or so they thought.

While the avengers watched him with that stupid muzzle over his mouth, he looked on from the shadows of a near by building, grinning like a mad man. Everyone always falls for his illusion tricks!

After Thor left with what everyone thought was Loki, the avengers went their separate ways, not even sparing a glance in his direction. Shaking his head, he let out a soft chuckle at their foolishness. If only they knew.. Glancing around, he deemed it safe to walk out of the safety of the shadows, dressed like a mortal of course. The people of New York probably wouldn't react kindly to him dressed in his formal armor. And he didn't feel like being found by shield just yet. He had some mischief planned, after all.

Walking down the busy, bustling streets, he strode straight down the middle of the sidewalk. Somehow, the civilians knew not to walk into this regal man as he walked right on through, without a care in the world. They all felt him giving off a dangerous aura that just spoke out 'touch me and you will die a horribly painful death'.

He looked around at the huge, tall buildings of the city, scoffing at how dirty everything was. He could have made this place so much better! If only his plans of domination weren't foiled. But enough thinking about the past, for it is just that, the past. Even though it had literally just happened not so long ago.

He decided he had enough of this dirty, crowded city. Walking down an alley way, dodging the creepy drug dealers hiding behind dumpsters, peeking through windows and closed doors, looking for their next fix or a junkie to sell their laced drugs to. He walked until he knew there was no one in sight, and he vanished.

* * *

A few hundred miles away in a small town in the state of Ohio, a girl was sitting on her computer, bored out of her mind.

"I don't want to play World of Warcraft, I don't feel like playing any more League of Legends. Final Fantasy XIV isn't up until Friday and I'm sick of running around Final Fantasy XI for hours just to get anywhere! I AM SO BORED!" Screaming in frustration at having nothing to do. She looked behind her seeing her cats with their tails poofed out in fear, looking up at her like she was crazy. "Woops! Sorry hehe!" She giggled, picking up her smallest cat, whom she named Tobi. "Tobiiiii BAAWW You are so cute!" Oddly enough the poor kitten didn't try to squirm out of her grasp, but sat there actually enjoying her affections, purring loudly.

The girl swiveled around in her cushioned computer chair to face her computer once more, sighing loudly at still having nothing to do. "Well I guess I could check and see if the new Naruto chapter is up." She opened up Mozilla Firefox to her favorite manga page. Clicking on newest uploads, she squealed at seeing, indeed, another Naruto chapter! "FINALLY! They really need to stop going on a hiatus every 3 weeks." And so she sat, staring at her computer screen, which was about an inch away from her face. "Oh snap oh snap! More of the side story on Madara and Hashirama! Ehehehehehe!"

Loki glanced around at his new surroundings, seeing that he was in a lush green, and clean town. "Ahh much better. So peaceful-" HONK! "HEY! GET OUT OF THE ROAD IDIOT!" An apparently very angry driver swerved around the man clad in green and black who just happened to have teleported directly in the middle of a busy road. With out batting an eyelash, he caused all four tires on the screaming man's car to pop, as he flew into a fence after losing control oh his vehicle. Chuckling at the mans painful turn of events, we walked off of the road and onto a sidewalk, beginning his journey to, who knows where really. He teleported here at random just to get out of that horrible city.

Finally done reading the latest chapter of Naruto, the girl decided to get started on her costume for Halloween, which was coming up in a few months. She had all her supplies ready for the long and tedious work ahead of her. On her right was all kinds of different fabric, in green, gold, and black, a large roll of fake fur and some golden rope. And to her left was a large piece of newspaper with a spray can of gold paint, and some foam materials from the local arts and craft store in the area. "This.. Is going to take forever.." She sighed. "But worth it! LOKIIIII EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" She giggled maniacally.

Walking down the street, having decided to explore a housing complex, he heard a loud screeching voice coming from one of the many houses. "Did someone just scream my name..?" Looking completely baffled, he decided to take a look. Casting an invisibility spell over him, as to not rise suspicion from the neighbors at a strange man walking through someone's backyard, he walked in the direction of the loud happy screaming.

"-EHEHEHE!" Making a sharp turn to the right, he found the house with the loud person yelling. Walking through the very well kept yard, full of huge trees and plants. Whoever lived here really loved flowers and yard work! It was a truly beautiful sight to behold. He was surprised that a mere mortal could create something so.. nice? He stopped at a window that was wide open and peered inside. Sitting behind what looked like a desk, with a odd contraption on top of it. It looked like a somewhat flat rectangle standing up with light coming from the side facing the person sitting there. He remembered that this must be what mortals call a 'computer'. The rest of the room was boring enough, a large bed in the middle, unmade. A large.. Television? On a dresser in front of the bed and.. Cats. Everywhere! He counted at least 5. 'Ohh I love cats!' He smiled to himself. He always had a soft spot in his icy heart for felines. Looking back at the person sitting in front of the computer, noticing that she was a girl, a young one at that. She was dressed in baggy pants and a much too large red shirt for her small frame. She wasn't skinny in a disgusting way he noted, unlike the women in New York. She had nice curves where it was needed, while still being beautifully thin. Her black hair was tied up on top of her head in a messy bun. In all, she looked very relaxed and lazy. She sighed and lifted herself from her chair to sit on the ground around a mass amount of materials. He walked through the window, yes through the window, and stood just above the girl as she started sorting through her fabrics. She brought out a picture of someone dressed in green and gold, with fur covering her shoulders. And was that.. His helmet atop her head?! 'So she means to make my armor? Silly girl! You cannot replicate my handmade battle armor, created by only the best of Asgard!' But, finding himself interested, and bored, he sat down to watch the girl work.

Flopping down on her back after working on her project for a few hours, she gently massaged her finger tips moaning in pain. "Oww.. Darn needles! Ugh!" Sighing, she closed her eyes and just laid there, thinking that was enough for today. She would work on the rest later this week. For now, sleep. Grinning to herself at a job well done, she slowly fell into unconsciousness, mumbling out the name, Loki.

"Loki.. heehe.." He looked down at the sleeping girl, smirking at himself. 'Well it seems I found a new pet.' He stood up, padding towards the 5 cats laying around the room. No longer invisible, he reached out to pet the black cat in the room. Said cat jumped up in fright, hissing and pawing at the intruder. "Gah! Calm down cat!" He whispered, glancing down at the sleeping girl. She didn't even move a muscle. 'Heavy sleeper I see..' Looking back towards the angry cat, he reached forward again, but slower, to allow the cat to sniff his hand and deem him acceptable. The black cat slowly walked towards his outstretched hand, sniffing it, giving his fingers a quick lick, hissed again and jumped off the bed to hide underneath. 'Aww..' He frowned.

Looking down at the girl, he wondered if he should wake her to make his appearance. He knew she would keep quiet and most likely do whatever he asked, if her purring out his name in her sleep was of any indication. But he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do just yet. Sitting in silence for a moment longer, he came to his decision. He stood up and closed his eyes, readying his spell he was about to cast on the girl. Opening his eyes, they glowed a bright unnatural blue. He reached down to hold her head in his hands. She slowly fluttered open her eyes, sensing someone touching her face. "Wha..?" The last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness once more, was bright, glowing blue eyes.

* * *

What did you think? I am now officially making this a crossover :D

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all made me so happy! Yay!

Anyways, next chapter will be back in the Naruto world^^


End file.
